


Hectic Mornings

by alateni



Series: Seventeen: Female Edition [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, I needed this in my life, and i couldnt find a lot of it, fem!Seventeen, keep your eyes peeled, no regrets, so i did it myself, there'll be more in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Jisoo hated early mornings, but if she was with her bandmates, she thinks it'll make everything just a bit easier. Or not.</p><p>Also known as: the first oneshot out of many fem!SVT fics that I never knew I needed until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hectic Mornings

                “Jisoo yah?” a low voice calls. Soft rays of sunlight slowly fill the messy space as the sun rises higher in the sky. The curtains which had been drawn closed did next to nothing as the light filters through it anyways, hitting a delicate face and causing said girl to roll over sleepily. “Jisoo, Jisoo yah, wake up!” The voice urges again, causing the girl to groan softly and rub her eyes. She yawns, stretching and accidentally pushing her blanket onto the floor at the same time. Leaning over the edge of the bed, the girl picks up the blanket and peers up at the bunk above her.

                “What is it Jeonghan?” Jisoo asks quietly, seeing as the other members were still asleep. Bright brown eyes stare down at the American girl, blinking quickly before a smirk creeps on Jeonghan’s face.

                “It’s your turn to wake the kids,” Jeonghan sings. “And just so you know, Jihoon was up until 5 AM yesterday working so have fun with that.”

                “B-but you’re already awake!” Jisoo shouts quietly in indignation.

                “And now, so are you,” Jeonghan rolls back onto her bed, laughing. “I’m going to sleep a bit more – wake me up last or God so help you when it’s my turn to wake everyone up.”

                “That’s dirty,” Jisoo pouts, even though Jeonghan had already pulled the blanket over her eyes. Sighing, Jisoo shoves her face into her cool pillow for a few more seconds of calmness before getting up to complete her task. Looking around the room, she spies Seungcheol, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets on the single bed she had gotten for herself (whereas Jeonghan and Jisoo shared a bunk bed). As per their agreement, Jisoo leaves the eldest’s’ room first. The three of them took turns waking up the others and, because of this, they had decided that whoever was waking everyone up would awaken the rest of the 95-line last.

                “Guys,” Jisoo calls softly, pushing open the first door. She peers inside, eyes meeting with Seokmin’s, who was already sitting up and running her fingers through her hair. “Morning Seokmin,” Jisoo closes the door behind her. Seokmin mumbles a reply while Jisoo walks closer to the two bunks. Beside Seokmin on the top bunk slept a snoring Soonyoung. Jihoon slept on the bunk below her and Chan was curled up on the bed underneath Seokmin. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, Jisoo turns to watch Seunggwan, who sleeps on the other side of the room on a mattress.

                “It’s your turn today unnie?” Seokmin asks as she reaches over to shake Soonyoung’s shoulder. Smiling at the younger girl’s attempt to help – Seokmin had always been one of the first ones up in the morning – Jisoo nods. “Didn’t you do it yesterday?”

                “I think Jeonghan did it yesterday,” Jisoo replies, moving away from the slumbering Jihoon and going over to wake Seunggwan instead. Once the three beagles were awake, the rest of the members would be forced to open their eyes whether they wanted to or not.

                “Oh right,” Seokmin halts her actions for a minute. “I had a schedule yesterday in the morning so I woke up before everyone else.” Seokmin nods to herself, causing Jisoo to laugh softly, before increasing her efforts to wake Soonyoung. “Unnie, wake _up_ ,” Seokmin huffs, pushing Soonyoung in emphasis. The older dancer immediately wakes up, eyes fluttering open in confusion, before she calms down. Smiling up at Seokmin’s face, Soonyoung gets up, pretending to kiss Seokmin in the process. “Ah, unnie! Your breath stinks!”

                “Then you shouldn’t wake me up so harshly,” Soonyoung retorts, sticking her tongue out childishly. “Hey Jisoo unnie.”

                “Morning,” Jisoo responds, tapping Seunggwan’s nose.

                “I’ll wake her up, you can get started on the other room,” Seokmin volunteers, already climbing down the ladder. Jisoo nods gratefully, checking the clock on the wall before sighing silently. It took a lot of time to get all thirteen members up and even _more_ time to have all of them ready by the time their manager came. Pushing all thoughts not related to waking people up to the back of her head, Jisoo exits the room.

                “Don’t forget to wake Jihoon up as well!” she calls through the doorway, causing the two awakened girls to groan, before Jisoo enters the next room. “Hello?” Jisoo runs her hair through her uncombed bangs and looks at the set of bunks. “Morning Junhui.”

                “Morning unnie,” Junhui smiles sleepily. The tall Chinese girl waves at Jisoo before wrapping the blankets around her closely. “Here to wake everyone up?”

                “Unfortunately,” Jisoo sighs, wondering whether or not Jeonghan had managed to fall back asleep yet. “Is anyone else awake?”

                “Wonwoo woke up for like, a split second to wake Mingyu up. That didn’t work,” Junhui points at the long, lumpy mass that was Mingyu’s sleeping form. “It woke me up though. And I’ve been here, trying to get Hao to wake up as well ever since.”

                “That doesn’t seem to be working,” Jisoo observes, staring at the cuddled Minghao. Minghao got her own mattress, mostly because the other members were worried that she’d hurt herself from falling off the beds (Minghao bruised _way_ too easily for some reason), something she liked very much. Across the room, much like Seokmin and Soonyoung’s room, were two sets of bunk beds, placed side by side. On the bottom were Mingyu and Junhui. Above Mingyu was Wonwoo’s bed, with Hansol’s place beside her. Deciding to get back to work, Jisoo walks towards the bed farthest from the wall and stands on the bottom bunk in order to peek up at the sleepy form underneath. “Hansol ah, Hansol I know you’re awake,” Jisoo pokes at the mass underneath the blankets and she gets a rewarding squeal in return. However, Hansol merely buries deeper into her blankets despite Jisoo’s antics.

                “Unnie!” a startled voice shrieks from the other side of the room, causing Hansol to poke her head up through her blankets and Jisoo to peer over the side of the bed. Unsurprisingly, Jisoo sees Junhui on the floor, laughing happily, while Minghao crosses her arms, obviously scandalized.

                “What happened this time?” Hansol abandons her bed and rushes to the scene in curiosity, while Jisoo trails behind her. She sits down on Mingyu’s bed, proceeding to tickle the tall girl’s feet in hopes of awakening her, while Minghao glares at Junhui.

                “This unnie tickled me!” Minghao accuses, pouting when Hansol laughs along with Junhui. “And then she tried to grab my chest.”

                “Woah there unnie, that’s a bit out there,” Hansol says, ceasing her laughter. She raises an eyebrow at Junhui’s smirk and punches the Chinese girl in the shoulder playfully. “That’s not cool.”

                “I do it all the time,” Junhui shrugs. “And I didn’t _really_ touch her. It was just to wake her up. Plus I kind of missed while I was aiming for her side because she shifted.”

                “Just because you do it a lot doesn’t mean its okay,” Jisoo calls, staring intently at the shaking Mingyu. “And you, get up I can tell you’re awake.” Jisoo sighs when Mingyu refuses to awaken before crawling over and plopping down on the giant.

                “Ah!” Mingyu screams, immediately throwing the covers off and trying to remove the weight. “Unnie you’re heavy!”

                “I’m not that heavy,” Jisoo snorts, struggling to keep her balance. “That’s rude Mingyu.”

                “What’s rude is being awaken to so much noise,” a low voice complains from above them. Wonwoo hangs her head over, glaring at both Jisoo and Mingyu (mostly Mingyu) in disdain.

                “Sorry Wonwoo,” Jisoo apologizes before getting up. “Everyone has to be up and out in the living room in ten minutes okay. First one to the bathroom gets dibs, don’t forget to leave at least a little bit of hot water for the others,” Jisoo calls over her shoulder as she exits the room. A chorus of, ‘yes unnie!’ follows her into the living room where she spies a sleepy Chan sitting in the corner of the large space. “Morning Chan,” Jisoo greets, walking closer to see Chan falling asleep. She nudges the maknae with her foot, successfully jolting the teenager awake, before returning to her own room. Partially climbing up the ladder, Jisoo pats Jeonghan’s face gently until the older girl opens her eyes.

                “Mission accomplished?” Jeonghan asks, raising her blankets a little higher to stop Jisoo from hitting her cheek anymore.

                “Except for Jihoon I think,” Jisoo answers, pulling the covers back down. “But Jihoon is always the last to wake up so you better get up.”

                “I have the shortest hair here I take like, 5 minutes to get ready,” Jeonghan complains, rolling over in hopes that Jisoo’s arms wouldn’t be long enough to reach her. She was right. Groaning at her shorter limbs, Jisoo hops off the ladder and walks over to Seungcheol’s bed instead. She pokes at the leader with her foot, staying far enough away from the slumbering girl so that she wouldn’t be roped into a tired hug, but still close enough to annoy the eldest female awake.

                “Come here Jisoo,” Seungcheol commands, eyes closed and voice low from sleep.

                “No,” Jisoo replies, kicking Seungcheol gently.

                “Why?” Seungcheol asks, opening one eye to stare at the American girl.

                “Because then you’ll force me to cuddle with you and we’ll never get _anywhere_ ,” Jisoo answers, lowering her foot and regaining her balance.

                “She’s not wrong Cheol,” Jeonghan calls from her spot above.

                “Y’all are rude,” Seungcheol pouts and Jisoo resists the urge to give in. Honestly, out of the three of them, Jisoo was the worst possible candidate for waking the others up. Usually the others loved it when the gentle American was put on waking up duty – mostly because she was softer than Jeonghan and Seungcheol and would often let the others sleep in a bit more. But Jisoo was on a roll today, she hadn’t given in to anyone’s sleepy pouts or dreamy promises of, ‘just 5 more minutes, I swear!’ and she sure as heck wasn’t going to give in to Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

                “Up, up, up,” Jisoo chants, walking from Seungcheol’s bed to Jeonghan’s. “Hurry up and get up or I’m going to get Seunggwan, Soonyoung, and Seokmin in here to wake you all up.” With the threat hanging in the air and Jeonghan’s groans filling the room, Jisoo leaves. She walks back into the main area to spy Wonwoo, Mingyu and Hansol already dressed and waiting for their turn to use the bathroom. Chan was washed up – looking a lot more awake – but wandering around looking for her pants. Soonyoung and Seokmin were in the bathroom, making a lot more noise than what was necessary for brushing their teeth, while Minghao and Junhui were in the kitchen making breakfast for the group. “Where are Seunggwan and Jihoon?” Jisoo asks anyone who was listening. There were so many members that sometimes, Jisoo didn’t even see the need to address anyone. _Someone_ would answer her.

                “In their room,” Wonwoo replies (see?). “I think Seunggwan is still trying to wake Jihoon up.” Jisoo nods, looking over at the increasingly dirty bathroom, before sighing. Another downside to having wake up duty was that you were always the last to wash up. Jisoo ignores her impending cold shower and enters Jihoon’s room. Inside, Seunggwan was obnoxiously blasting whatever music was on the radio nowadays (Jisoo doesn’t mean to sound old and lame but she was kind honestly kind of lame anyways). Laughing softly, Jisoo walks over to where Jihoon had both her and Chan’s pillow over her head and pokes the small form gently.

                “Jihoon, you have to wake up, we’re going to be late,” Jisoo starts off softly, knowing that Jihoon was definitely _not_ a morning person by any means and that any kind of loud noise would just make her even grumpier. She motions for Seunggwan to turn off the music and the shorter girl complies before leaving the room to go bother someone else – probably Hansol. “Jihoon,” Jisoo sings, slowly moving her tapping from Jihoon’s arm to her shoulder before playing with the younger’s short hair.

                “-up,” Jihoon mumbles through the blankets, turning over to look at Jisoo with tired eyes and a pouty face. What was with everyone and aegyo in the morning? Usually most of them screamed in fear at the mention of acting cute yet when they had to wake up they could throw on the cute act no problem.

                “What was that?” Jisoo asks, leaning in closer.

                “Are the others up?” Jihoon says again, a bit louder this time. When Jisoo nods, Jihoon groans and flops down on top of the two pillows in her grasp. “How about Seungcheol unnie and Jeonghan unnie?”

                “They should be up,” Jisoo trails off, leaning back to peer at their shared room. “Yeah, I think Seungcheol is in the living room lecturing Seunggwan about bothering Hansol again and Jeonghan probably kicked Soonyoung and Seokmin out of the washroom even though it was Wonwoo’s turn to go next.”

                “Damn it,” Jihoon sighs, knowing that it was time to get up. She could usually convince the others to let her sleep a bit more until they _really_ had to leave but Jisoo was nice and woke everyone up sweetly (unlike Seungcheol who tended to just pick you up and drop you on the floor or Jeonghan who whispered that she’d tell everyone about your embarrassing fourth grade crush if you didn’t wake up right _now_ – Jihoon wasn’t really sure why everyone considered her an angel or how she even got that information) so Jihoon decides that the best she can do is actually wake up.

                “Language Jihoon,” Jisoo chides jokingly before getting up. “I think Minghao and Junhui are making breakfast so be sure to be ready before everyone else devours it.” Jihoon nods, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Jisoo smiles at the gesture and waits until Jihoon leaves her bed and walks through the door before Jisoo follows behind. She takes a seat behind Seunggwan in the line for the washroom and looks around the dorm. Wonwoo and Mingyu were now inside the washroom, with Mingyu blow drying Wonwoo’s hair. Hansol had finished washing up and was brushing her hair and tying it up next to Chan, who was struggling to tame her own hair into a ponytail. Minghao was now in the changing room (that’s what they called it at least, it was really more like a side room they threw all their clothes in) getting dressed while Junhui finished up in the kitchen. Jeonghan was lying on the ground next to the kitchen, scrolling through her phone as Soonyoung and Jihoon looked through the laundry basket beside her for clean socks. Seokmin was on the other side of the living room, along with Seungcheol, as the two tried to decide who was going to clean the washroom after everyone finished. Smiling at the scene in front of her, Jisoo scooted up as Wonwoo and Mingyu left the bathroom and Seunggwan entered. Mornings were hectic and sometimes tension filled, but days like this, where they felt like a real family, were the ones Jisoo liked best.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Cheol would be a morning cuddler. Or a late night cuddler. I just think Cheol would be a cuddler lol. This is the first set in many more of genderbend Seventeen. This is set in the idol universe which is basically the same as ours but Seventeen is a girl group aha.
> 
> This was inspired by this amazing [fanart](http://usausagiren.tumblr.com/post/141321977571) btw.
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea for another AU or oneshot or whatever, hit me up. Don’t be afraid to comment friends!
> 
> Hope you're smiling!
> 
> ~ alateni


End file.
